Alderstar
with Ashbreeze <3 Alderstar is a gray-and-brown tabby tom with white paws and a white chest, and pale blue eyes. Description Appearance Coming Soon Character Alderstar would stop at nothing to make sure his Clan is alright. He is prepared to take a risk for another that he knows, even if it is a risk to his own life - after all, there's only one life to live, right? He is also willing to help others, providing that his Clan is safe if he chooses to. Definitely not the ignorant type of cat, Alderstar is willing to help others - provided nobody gets hurt in the process. Of course, cats have their doubts about Alderstar's half-Clan parentage - notably among FlameClan, as his own Clanmates know him well enough that he was a loyal warrior, and now a trusted leader. He is determined to show that he is a good cat - trying to prove to those who don't know him that being half-Clan means nothing at all. tbc Skills Coming Soon Life Kithood and Adolescence FlameClan Roleplay - Archive 48 Alderkit is born to Leopardspirit, a FlameClan queen, and Smokeash, a ScorchClan warrior - however, at the time, the father isn't known to FlameClan. He is the firstborn of is litter. Soon after the birth of him and his three siblings, his mother names them, before she passes on. Covepaw hears the kits being named, and she is the one to tell FlameClan about Leopardspirit's death. Alderkit and his siblings cry out hungrily while this is happening. FlameClan Roleplay - Archive 49 Alderkit and his siblings are taken in by Copperdusk, the Clan deputy, and she becomes their foster mother. Copperdusk's mate, Hiddenshade, is their foster father. He is seen sleeping by Copperdusk. Later, he arouses from his sleep, and opens his eyes for the first time, seeing Maplekit watching Cypresskit and Waspkit play-fight - the young tom having a good look at his three foster siblings for the first time. When Palekit - the eldest of Alderkit's biological siblings - knocks against him, Alderkit ignores her - he just shrugs as she moves away. He then sees Palekit's eyes open, and he tackles her, causing the seal-point she-cat to call out for Copperdusk. Copperdusk tells Alderkit to get off his sister - the gray-and-brown tom obeys, but he protests her decision, to which Copperdusk responds that he needs to wait a little longer before he can play with her. However, a few moments later, after Palekit demands it, the two siblings end up play-fighting again. FlameClan Roleplay - Archive 50 Alderkit, after the play-fight, is seen yawning. When Shorekit and Coastkit ask Hiddenshade why they, Alderkit, and Palekit don't look like them, their adopted father tells them the truth: they are adopted, their mother was Leopardspirit, and their father is a ScorchClan cat. Alderkit is in the vicinity at the time, and he is shocked by this. He then follows his sisters, who head back into the nursery, not realizing that Waspkit heard the conversation as well and that he followed them back in.He isn't present when Waspkit ends up bullying his twin sisters, but in the aftermath, when Shorekit tells Coastkit how bad she feels, Alderkit is seen creeping up on them. FlameClan Roleplay - Archive 51 Shorekit and Coastkit decide that they're going to leave FlameClan for ScorchClan, so they can find their father. Alderkit stares round-eyed at them, not believing that they'd do such a thing. When they do end up sneaking out, he ends up following them, narrowing his eyes as he leaves the camp. The three siblings come near a badger. Alderkit is still behind his sisters, and while Shorekit and Coastkit talk about what they think the smell is, he thinks to himself that the smell is disgusting. The badger then lumbers out, and scratches Shorekit, who runs off. In a panic, Alderkit runs out from the bush he is hiding behind, suddenly scared. He joins his siblings as Smokeash - the kits' father, although at this point none of them know. Coastkit thinks that Smokeash is a monster, but Alderkit disagrees with his sister, saying that it don't look like one. When the mink she-cat asks him if he's sure, he replies that the warrior is fighting the badger off. Once Smokeash joins them, though, it's too late for Shorekit: the wound that she had received earlier was much too deep, and she ends up dying because of it. As she goes still, Alderkit asks his father if he can save her, to which he replies that he can't, as she is dead. Coastkit then asks Smokeash who he is, to which he gives his name, and says that he's a ScorchClan warrior. After this, all three cats realize that he is the father of the kits. Smokeash then asks Alderkit and Coastkit if they want to join ScorchClan, to which they accept. As a result, the long-furred tom takes the kits to their new Clan - the Clan in which they will both end up growing up in. ScorchClan Roleplay - Archive 9 It is reported here that Shorekit has been buried at the FlameClan/ScorchClan border. Later, after Alderkit and Coastkit have been accepted into ScorchClan, Alderkit is seen pawing at his father's muzzle, and asking to play mossball with him. They eventually do so: with Scorchflame, Smokeash's littermate, purring as she watches nearby. ScorchClan Roleplay - Archive 10 While Smokeash and Alderkit continue to play, Coastkit wanders over to the two cats, asking when she and her brother will become apprentices. Smokeash, becoming distracted, replies that it wouldn't be long - but is cut off when Alderkit decides to leap on his father, crashing into his side and cutting off his words. The next time Alderkit is seen is at his apprentice ceremony: squirming under Smokeash's grip as his father grooms his pelt. His father tells him to stop, because his fur will get ruffled. Soon after, Willowstar apprentices him, giving him the name Alderpaw, and Redriver becomes his mentor. After he receives his name, he bounces on his paws before meeting his mentor to touch noses with the ginger she-cat. Redriver asks Alderpaw if he wants to train, and the gray-and-brown tom accepts, feeling excited about heading out. A couple of moons later, Alderpaw is seen daydreaming. It is mentioned that in the past few moons, he has developed a crush on Poppyfern, a warrior. In the middle of this dream, Poppyfern asks him if he wants to hunt with her: and Alderpaw, breaking out from his trance, accepts. As he's sitting down, the tortoiseshell she-cat tells him to get up, and Alderpaw, as a result, rises to his paws. The two cats move away from Smokeash, who is noted to be rather protective of his only son. Poppyfern says that she wants to talk with Alderpaw, and he says not in camp, as he doesn't want Smokeash overhearing. At this, the two cats head out of camp, and when they're a fair distance away, Poppyfern confesses to Alderpaw that she loves him. Although Alderpaw doesn't reply back, it is hinted by his actions that he returns the feelings. As Alderpaw is asked about how he is going to tell Smokeash about all this, he says he probably won't tell him. Poppyfern tells him to not be ashamed, and that she should tell him - however, Alderpaw isn't so sure, telling his love interest that his father hasn't been so keen on love since Leopardspirit died kitting him and his littermates. Poppyfern nods in understanding: and they go off hunting, before they go and sleep somewhere in the forest together. They wake up to find Smokeash over them: the gray tom had found them while they were asleep. Alderpaw is annoyed that his father has turned up here, at this time. About a moon later, Alderpaw and Poppyfern are seen to be mates. Poppyfern is seen running up to him, and telling the gray-and-brown tom that she is expecting his kits. Alderpaw tells her that the news is wonderful. Soon, Alderpaw's warrior ceremony rolls around. It is reported that he didn't do great in his assessment - possibly caused by his concern for his now-heavily pregnant mate. Unfortunately for both cats, just before the warrior ceremony starts, Poppyfern's kitting starts. Three kits are born soon after this - two toms and a she-cat. The warrior ceremony still hasn't started, and Alderpaw starts to freak out - but at that very moment, the ScorchClan cats on The Quest to New Land turn up back at camp. Presuming that Willowstar will check up on the returning cats first, Alderpaw ditches his own warrior ceremony and goes into the nursery. His gaze sets on his kits, and he tells his mate that they're beautiful. They then name their kits: the gray-brown tom is named Graykit by Poppyfern; the she-kit Foxkit by Alderpaw; and he also names his other son - a brown tabby - Eaglekit. He purrs, and Poppyfern says that their kits are perfect. Adulthood ScorchClan Roleplay - Archive 11 Licking his mate's cheek, Alderpaw purrs, telling Poppyfern that he needs to head back to his warrior ceremony. He then drops his voice, adding that this would be a cool story to tell their kits when they became a little older, before nuzzling her one more time and leaving the den. Unfortunately, a storm hits ScorchClan, and the ceremony is interrupted yet again. Daring over to the nursery, he picks up Eaglekit in his jaws. However, he is struggling because of this, and his father has to come and help him - Smokeash helping Alderpaw over a log, continuing to nudge the young tom forward even though Smokeash is holding Graykit. ScorchClan Roleplay - Archive 12 Eventually, Smokeash and Alderpaw reach the hill with the two kits. As they arrive, Poppyfern runs into Alderpaw's side, causing him to nearly drop Eaglekit in surprise. Placing Eaglekit on the ground, Alderpaw turns to his mate, who asks who he is. This confuses Alderpaw greatly, and as Poppyfern continues the demark, all he can do is stare. She then attacks him, hitting Alderpaw near the eye, causing him and Smokeash to try and restrain the tortoiseshell. Smokeash eventually holds her down, Alderpaw asking Poppyfern what is going on. Some more arguing happens, and eventually Alderpaw passes out in shock. Then is when Opoppyfern realizes what she's done, and she licks her mate until he comes to. Soon after he comes to, however, Poppyfern herself faints, And Alderpaw to get the older she-cat off him. After this, Alderpaw is seen thinking about his warrior ceremony again, and when he'll finally receive his name. Alderpaw and Poppyfern sleep together with their kits - however, when they wake up, they find that Graykit has passed in his sleep. Both cats are notably distressed at their son's death. When Eaglekit question's his father's behaviour, Alderpaw tells him to go away, and that there is nothing wrong. At the end of the archive, Alderpaw has finally received his warrior name - Alderstorm - and is seen playing with Eaglekit, tossing a mossball to his remaining son. More Coming Soon Leadership Alderstar became the ScorchClan leader after the death of Willowstar. He is the current leader, and therefore has no cat who has succeeded him yet. Nine Lives 1. Wasppaw - Tolerance 2. Palepaw - Friendship 3. Shorekit - Self-confidence 4. Coastwave - Fidelity - Lost by drowning, trying to save Ashbreeze in ScorchClan Archive 17 5. Stormwillow - Determination - Lost to Spirit in ScorchClan Archive 20 6. Mallowbreeze - Prudence 7. Graykit - Benevolence 8. Willowstar - Perseverance 9. Leopardspirit - Belonging Pedigree Relationships Friends Ashbreeze Aspenfern Family Smokeash Shorekit & Palepaw Coastwave Leopardspirit Copperdusk & Hiddenshade Cypressshade & Maplestripe Wasppaw Eaglesoar Graykit & Foxpaw Love Interestes Poppyfern (Formerly) Notable Redriver Flashdusk Brambleheart Tipcloud & Commaflower Willowstar Stormstar Trivia *Unlike most cats who become Clan leader; Alderstar was never a deputy. Images Life Image Category:Characters Category:Tom Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Cats Owned by Brams Category:Living Category:Former FlameClan Cat Category:ScorchClan Cats Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Leader Category:The Swallow Characters